Valentine's Day
by fishguts56
Summary: Sirius confronts Remus about his behavior whilst wearing wings.


Valentine's Day

If there was one holiday Remus Lupin hated, it was Valentine's Day. Watching people's disgusting acts of romance was bad enough year-round in a school full of hormone-crazed teenagers; giving them an excuse to act even more illogically was just plain…stupid.

Because of this, Remus decided that he had better spend his Valentine's Day reading on his bed while simultaneously hoping that none of his friends decided to flaunt their romantic interests around him. James was out with Lily (and Remus had had to listen to THAT victory for about a week prior) so he wasn't concerned about the most obnoxious of love-admittance. However, Sirius' stupid one-night stands weren't much better and Remus was in no mood.

All in all, it was a bad day. He wanted to be alone. Very alone. And if you asked him, he would not say he was bitter in the slightest.

As Remus pulled out a book and attempted to distract himself, his door opened and he heard Sirius' all-too familiar voice say, "Hey, Moony!"

Remus had to actively suppress his sigh. _Not now. Not today._ "What are you doing up here? Don't you have a date?" Truth be told, Sirius had said nothing about a date. After six other Valentine's Day dates (yes, even First Year, although they weren't nearly as raunchy) Remus felt he could safely assume Sirius' holiday habits.

"Not this year, dear Moony. I have far more interesting plans in mind." Remus sighed, hesitantly pulling back the curtains on his bed. In front of him stood Sirius, proudly wearing painfully obnoxious angel wings in place of a shirt.

Remus couldn't help it; he uncontrollably guffawed into a raised fist. "What are you wearing?"

"They're wings! I'm Cupid!" Remus' laughter stilled, legitimately impressed that Sirius even knew who Cupid was. "You've been beyond grumpy these past few weeks, I thought I would cheer you up. And what better way to cheer up a best mate than with some tasteful costume choices?"

This was Sirius' version of sentimental, so Remus knew enough to be touched. He also knew that Sirius wouldn't appreciate bringing that to light, so he settled with a "Got any chocolate?"

"What kind of Cupid would I be without candy?" Sirius said, pulling chocolate out of his pockets. Remus moved over and gave Sirius room to sit on his bed. Sirius sat, adopted a thoughtful expression. "Now," he started, "are you ever going to tell me what's been going on?"

Remus sighed. He had been ignoring Sirius for the better part of the new year at this point but he had just hoped Sirius wouldn't notice. He had already drunkenly confessed his homosexuality to James and Peter, and he wasn't looking forward to Sirius' reaction. James had assured Remus that Sirius wouldn't care, but it was an accident to tell him in the first place. Now, weeks later, the awkwardness of two of your friends knowing something the other one doesn't had gotten awkward and Remus had decided hiding from everyone to be the best course of action. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, that's bullshit and you know it. Come on, Remus. I'm your friend. Do you really think I won't care?"

He would, though. There have been enough lingering glances on Remus' part that if Sirius knew the beginning of his inclinations, he would figure out the rest. James and Peter had been a bit thick about it in Remus' opinion; it's not as if his shaking hands and sweaty palms were inconspicuous. "Nothing's wrong," Remus choked.

Sirius' eyes suddenly got much brighter, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Stop that, okay? Stop lying. I know you are. I can tell. You think I don't notice these things but I do. I'm not stupid. Don't treat me like I am. Do you really think you could keep this from your best mate, let alone your fucking roommate for seven years?"

_Well, shit._ "Listen, I—"

Remus' defense was cut off by a pair of slightly chapped, insistent lips attaching themselves onto his. After a moment of surprise, Remus found himself kissing back enthusiastically. When Sirius' hand found its way behind Remus' head, Remus responded with wrapping his arms around him. His arms, however, were blocked by a very large pair of angel wings.


End file.
